


Gone

by Bookwormscififan



Series: The Sunday Series [4]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: What has happened to Yancy?
Series: The Sunday Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174625





	Gone

Magnum drops you off down the road from the prison, assuring you that he’ll be there when you return.

With a smile on your face and a deck of cards in your hand, you walk down the path and reach out for the door. Taking a deep breath, you push it open.

The place is silent. The gang stare at you with pitiful eyes.

Confused, you walk toward Yancy’s cell, thinking maybe he had gotten sick.

His cell is empty. Everything in it has been removed. You are staring into an empty room.

Turning on your heel, you march to the warden’s office, determined to know what happened.

Murder-Slaughter sits behind his desk, hands balled into fists as his jaw clenches.

You slam a photo onto the table, gaining his attention.

Tapping the photo, you ask where your friend is. 

He sighs, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he sobs.

“I had him transferred. I dunno what happened, but he wasn’t acting right, so I thought a different place would be better.”

He stands and grips your shoulders, almost breaking them.

“Yancy’s gone, y/n.”


End file.
